comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Featured Article Nominating and Voting
'' This page is for the nomination of pages, and the voting of them for the Featured Article section of the Main Page.'' Rules *You can vote for more than one page, however we don´t advise you to vote for more than two pages on the same category. *'Any' user can nominate or vote for a page (blocked users are up to the administrators). *Users can nominate their own pages, however they cannot vote for their own. *Each user can only nominate one page per month. *You''' can vote for the page you nominated, but aren't forced to. However, if the page you nominated is yours, you can't vote for it. *While the voting is taking place, you may change the votes but be sure not to do it many times. After the voting is officialy closed, nothing can be done. *You must include a reason why you are nominating/voting for the page, with a link to your User Page or if you nominated the page and also decided to vote on it, you can also use this, ^, if the reason you nominated the page is also why you voted for it. *No asking people to vote for yours, it's their decision. Any infraction of this rule may result in a warning and if continued, a block. *Pages that win cannot be nominated again for a minimum of '''three months. Pages that didn't win can be nominated again for the next month. Categories For the Featured Article Nominating and Voting, there exists 3 categories: *Featured Reality *Featured Character (Hero, Neutral or Villain) *Featured Fanfiction (TV Series, Movie, Fanfiction Series or Issue) Format for Nominations Page Name (Link) Nominated by''' username, as a link. Reason why you are nominating/voting for this page. A reason does not have to be given if you feel what you wanted to say is already present in the nomination or on another vote. If that would be the case, you can simply add your username or add this " ^ ". '' Votes (current number of votes) * Previous Winners '2013 April 2013: Derrek Gibbons (Earth-52161) May 2013: Valeria Richards (Earth-1175) June 2013: Ronan (Earth-81648) July 2013: Friedemann Veidt (Earth-13) August 2013: Christina Barton (Earth-120986) September 2013: Clint Barton (Earth-71452) October 2013: Thor (Earth-1309) November 2013: 'Earth-1224 '''December 2013: 'Eliot Tessa (Earth-3) '''2014 January 2014: 'Kal-El (Earth-929) '''February 2014: 'The Contest of Champions ' '''March 2014:' William-013 (Earth-152312) April 2014: No Winner ' '''May 2014: No Winner ' '''June 2014: No Winner July 2014: '''Peter Parker (Earth-5029) '''August 2014: *'Featured Reality: 'Earth-516 *'Featured Character: 'Peter Parker (Earth-1600)' ' *'Featured Fanfiction: 'The Spectacular Spider-Man September 2014: ' *'Featured Reality: 'Noah Drake (Earth-19) *'Featured Character: 'New Earth-Forty Two *'Featured Fanfiction: 'Spider-Man/Ghost Rider: Web of Demons Chapter 1 '(series) November 2014: *'Featured Reality:' *'Featured Character:' *'Featured Fanfiction:' Featured Character Bruce Wayne (Earth-15) Nominated by The Great Lord David. This is of Ronin´s most amazing works. It is in many ways similar to William Lawton which is one of favorite works on the entire wiki. Its complete, its cool, its creative and its exactly what the Featured Article Nominating and Voting represents, to find the greatest pages of the wiki and show in our main page the fanfiction quality we have to offer. That´s why it deserves to win. Votes (1): *The Great Lord David: It´s a great article! Featured Reality Earth-4296 Nominated by The Great Lord David. I recently discovered this work by Arty and it really got me into it. Its a great reality, the characters are good, the images are good, everything is good. It deserve to win the featured reality and this is just one of his great works. Votes (1): *The Great Lord David: It´s a great article! Featured Fanfiction Origins Nominated by Lord Caesar: This is currently the most viewed of my fanfiction. Even though there's not much about it yet, you can tell by the quote told by the Hulk that there is a strange conection, especially with heroes like Spider-Man, the Avengers, the X-Men, the Fantastic Four, the Guardians of the Galaxy, and the Primitives. It introduces Earth-1600's modern superhero community, beginning with Captain America. It's a story I'm looking forward to expand and I hope it'll be a story that all of you will enjoy. Votes (1): *Draft227: Sinister Strikes in Earth-619! Nominated by The Great Lord David. This is one of the works I like the most and it is the combined efforts of both me and French Touch. It has the X-Men, the Avengers, the Hulk, Mister Sinister, Phoenix, Onslaught, Magneto, the Brotherhood. With these characters and a complex story from planet to planet, I think its a good article and both of us would love if it was featured in the Main Page. Votes (0): *